


pick your poison

by watername



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: She doesn’t shrug, because her shoulders weren’t meant for it.





	pick your poison

**Author's Note:**

> micro-fic response to a tumblr prompt: "A detailed list of things I hate."

“A detailed list of things I hate,” Foggy says. “Go.”

Marci doesn’t even both rolling her eyes as she responds, even faux-righteousness making her jaw work unnaturally, “ _Injustice_ ”. 

Foggy waits and then she rolls her eyes as he motions for her to continue, chopsticks waving in the air. 

“That’s it. Period.”

“I’m not sure if I should be going with insulted or flattered.”

She doesn’t shrug, because her shoulders weren’t meant for it. 

“Go with either, Foggy Bear. You’re coming home with me.”


End file.
